Kuraokami
by Imorz
Summary: Hujan kemudian mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan pria aneh yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Chanyeol, seseorang yang lebih penting dari anggota idol ataupun pejabat pemerintah.


Kuraokami

.

.

.

EXO © SM Entertaiment

Kuraokami © Imorz

.

Warning; typo(s), ooc, AU, **peringatan!** penulisnya amatiran—harap maklum

Summary; Hujan kemudian mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan pria aneh yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Chanyeol, seseorang yang lebih penting dari anggota idol ataupun pejabat pemerintah.

 _Length story (a/n so other's aren't include);_ 3291 _words_

.

.

* * *

Hari ini hujan.

Acara ramalan cuaca hari ini bilang kalau Namhae akan cerah; terik tanpa hujan. Sekarang Baekhyun tahu bahwa pawang hujan lebih _expert_ daripada para saintis.

Ia menengadah, menatap setiap tetes air yang berjatuhan dari horizon yang kelabu. Guntur; awan yang terjadi akibat konveksi dan ketidakmantapan udara membuat Baekhyun terperangkap di sekolahnya. Tanpa membawa payung, tanpa membawa jas hujan. Salahkan ramalan cuaca.

Beberapa murid lain juga bernasib sama dengannya. Ada yang menggerutu sebal, ada yang biasa saja (mereka yang biasa saja cenderung introver dengan sepasang tali _headset_ terpasang ditelinganya), ada yang menyempatkan momen ini untuk pendekatan dengan orang yang mereka puja, ada juga yang nekat menerobos jutaan air yang jatuh demi bergegas pulang. Baekhyun bukan tipe manapun. Dia tipe yang menerima keadaan; bukan berarti dia introver tentu saja.

Pecah air menjadi musik yang beralur konsisten kala itu. Baekhyun menghela napas kebosanan. Tarik, embus. Begitu terus. Ia ingin sekali pulang, bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya dengan secangkir susu stroberi ditemani sang piaraan. Ah, nyaman sekali rasanya. Apalagi sambil menonton film kesukaan, genap sudah.

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Khayalannya tadi mendesak Baekhyun untuk segera pulang, hingga ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari mengikuti tipe terakhir demi susu stroberi dan selimut tebal. Kebasahan? Peduli setan. Penghangat ruangan menanti.

Jalan menuju kediaman Baekhyun lumayan jauh jika berjalan kaki. Biasanya ia akan berangkat setengah jam sebelum jam 7. Dan ia cukup menekuni hal itu setiap harinya, sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Baekhyun harus melewati beberapa petak pertokoan mau pun ruko, taman kota, dan hutan rindang sebelum sampai di rumah. Yang membuat Baekhyun khawatir adalah, udara dingin ini. Apalagi dengan hutan yang akan ia lewati nanti. Udara dingin selalu menjadi kelemahan Baekhyun. Kebasahan ditambah udara dingin? Kolaborasi yang sempurna untuk mematikan Baekhyun.

Ia pun sampai di tepi hutan. Bukan hutan yang benar-benar lebat, lebih seperti hutan kota namun dibuat sealami mungkin.

Benar kan, apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun tadi? Sesampainya di sini, udara dingin lebih menusuk. Menusuk sampai ke arteri. Baekhyun langsung menggigil dingin, hujan pun juga tidak kasihan dengannya sepertinya.

Ia menepi, mencari nenaungan sementara. Setidaknya memungkinkan dirinya untuk mengeringkan air yang meresap pada seragam sekolahnya. Sampai ketika Baekhyun menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil di tengah-tengah rentetan pohon Akasia. Ia cepat-cepat pergi bernaung kesana.

Namun, sudah ada orang ternyata. Baekhyun terpaku sejenak dibuatnya. Bukan terpesona, lebih seperti heran.

Mana ada orang, ditengah hujan seperti ini, berpakaian dinasti seperti seorang darah biru lengkap dengan aksesoris kuningan dan sendal rotan anyaman yang terpasang pada tiap jengkal tubuh dan kakinya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tangannya menggenggam secangkir minuman hangat beruap, Baekhyun mulai berpikir apa di sini sedang ada sesi syuting drama kolosal?

"Kau mau terus berdiri di situ?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut. Ia menahan napas seketika ketika orang tersebut berbicara. Nada suaranya berat dengan tempo datar. Ia tidak menoleh pada Baekhyun; kekeuh dengan pandangan lurusnya, kemudian tersenyum lalu menyesap minumannya.

"Kemari, bernaunglah disini."

Baekhyun jadi ingat dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Buru-buru ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju sang gubuk kecil. Ia duduk dengan jarak lumayan dari orang tadi.

"Maafkan mereka ya," ucapnya halus. Matanya tidak sepenuhnya terbuka; seperti orang mengantuk namun bibirnya terus merekah senyum, sejuk rasanya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti dengan ucapnya. Mereka? Mereka siapa? Mungkin begitu pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau ini—" berani Baekhyun, "Kau ini—aktor ya?"

Dia pun tertawa, tidak terbahak-bahak. Tawanya seakan begitu bijak, halus, padat. Baekhyun benar-benar nyaman mendengarnya.

Orang itu terus tersenyum, bahkan saat ia menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Aku bukan aktor. Aku ini orang penting."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut bingung, "Kalau begitu, kau pejabat pemerintah? Atau salah satu keturunan dinasti?"

Lagi-lagi ia tertawa, "Bukan, bukan. Aku...lebih penting dari semua yang kau ucapkan."

Otak Baekhyun tidak menangkap maksud dari orang tersebut. Lebih penting dari aktor, pejabat pemerintah, dan keturunan dinasti. Lalu dia siapa? Anggota idol dari agensi terkemuka? Alumni mahasiswa Oxford dengan IP _cumlaude_? Atau salah satu petinggi dari organisasi PBB? Sampai pada satu konklusi yang akhirnya Baekhyun putuskan bahwa orang ini tidak waras.

Tidak waras.

Kemudian orang tersebut tertawa pecah, cangkir minumnya tergelak mengikuti tubuh manusia yang memegangnya, beberapanya tumpah. Ia kemudian menyeka air mata yang sedikit keluar dari ujung matanya, "Tidak waras, manusia sekarang..."

Baekhyun semakin takut dibuatnya. Orang ini sudah membaca pikirannya gamblang. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini pun Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli, ia hanya harus cepat-cepat menjauh dan pergi dari sini.

"Kalau nanti kau ke sini lagi, kemudian bertemu denganku, kau boleh memanggilku—Chanyeol."

Chanyeol. Oke, terserah. Akan Baekhyun ingat. Buru-buru ia permisi dengan si Chanyeol tadi untuk kembali mengerjakan aktifitasnya menerjang titik demi titik air hujan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol justru kembali tersenyum kemudian meneguk minumannya.

* * *

Hari ini kembali hujan.

Beruntung Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan ramalan cuaca ditelevisi, yah, meskipun hari ini tebakan mereka tidak meleset. Ia membawa jas hujan transparan dibalik tasnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin membawa payung saja, namun benda yang dimaksud saat ini sedang dipakai sang Kakak.

Ia pun memasangnya, tanpa peduli murid lain memperhatikan. Malu sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan santai diantara mereka yang berlarian dengan tas disandang di atas kepala mereka. Asyik sekali. Sesekali Baekhyun iseng menginjakkan kakinya cepat di atas genangan air; membuat efek cipratan dramatis yang Baekhyun senangi.

Kemudian, Baekhyun pun sampai di tepi hutan. Ia teringat dengan orang kemarin. Kalau tidak salah, Chanyeol namanya. Orang yang lebih penting dari pejabat pemerintah. Baekhyun mendengus geli mengingatnya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke gubuk. Bukannya ingin melihat keadaan Chanyeol, lebih seperti ingin melepas penat saja. Kemungkinan kecil.

Dan orang tersebut benar-benar ada. Chanyeol benar-benar ada di gubuk yang saat ini Baekhyun hampiri. Masih dengan balutan pakaian mewah dan cangkir minum yang terbuat dari tanah liat dengan uap mengepul dari dalam. Baekhyun jadi penasaran dengan apa yang diminumnya.

"Ini teh hitam."

Sontak Baekhyun menoleh padanya, matanya menyiratkan bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan hal tidak penting seperti itu? Kemudian Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa sebelumnya ia membatin penasaran dengan apa yang Chanyeol minum.

"Kau ini cenayang ya?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol terus memandang ke depan, lalu tersenyum, "Kemampuan ku, lebih dari sekadar cenayang."

Baekhyun berdecak. Dari kemarin tidak ada satu pun jawaban Chanyeol yang memuaskan hatinya. Selalu penuh teka-teki. Selalu memberi kesan misterius.

"Hari ini kau memakai jas hujan ya," Chanyeol yang mengawali percakapan mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk canggung.

"Ah, iya. Kenapa? Terlihat aneh ya?"

Orang di sebelahnya lebih memilih tersenyum, "Lebih baik daripada semalam."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, "Yah, kupikir, hari ini pasti akan hujan lagi jadi kubawa saja. Ternyata benar."

"Apa kemarin kau sakit?"

"Hanya terkena flu, selebihnya tidak apa-apa."

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, kemudian menyentuh setiap air yang jatuh dari tepi atas gubuk, membuat genangan kecil dari telapak tangannya, "Maafkan mereka ya."

Baekhyun memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakan Chanyeol. Pria itu masih membasahi tangannya dengan air hujan yang bertetesan. Tangan satunya masih memegangi cangkir minum. Raut wajahnya begitu tenang, pandangan matanya melembut, dan senyumnya lantas tidak pernah luntur. Matanya hanya berkedip beberapa kali, selebihnya ia tutup saat ingin menyesap minumannya.

"Apa kau suka hujan?" tanyanya cepat, Baekhyun tidak mendengar lalu minta diulang sekali lagi. "Apa kau benci hujan?"

"T-Tidak. Aku tidak membencinya." Baekhyun merasa seperti ada yang ganjil dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Apa kau suka hujan?"

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, "Aku—biasa saja."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum, "Pulanglah."

 _"Apa dia marah?"_

"Tidak, aku tidak marah."

Baekhyun baru sadar sesuatu. Chanyeol seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Layaknya pertunjukkan sulap, Baekhyun merasa takjub dengan kemampuan orang ini.

Kemudian Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, pada remaja menengah atas di sebelahnya yang kerap kali dibuatnya terkejut. Baekhyun melebarkan beberapa mili kelopak matanya.

Kenapa Baekhyun baru menyadarinya sekarang dengan sosok mengagumkan di sebelahnya ini. Maksudnya, kenapa baru sekarang Baekhyun meneliti lebih dalam perawakan Chanyeol yang—apa ya? Menawan?

Kedua bongkah bola matanya berwarna biru tua, sangat biru, layaknya samudera, seperti menarik Baekhyun ke dalamnya. Warna matanya yang aneh lantas menjadi perhatian Baekhyun beberapa sekon. Wajahnya halus, tulang hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tebal berwarna kemerahan, dan ada aura dingin yang menyelimutinya. Kepalanya dibalut rambut hitam acak dengan ukuran cukup panjang, lumayan untuk menutupi belakang lehernya. Seorang Chanyeol lebih menyerupai karakter _game_ , begitu fana.

Sempurna untuk ukuran laki-laki zaman sekarang. Saking sempurnanya, Baekhyun tidak yakin dia itu manusia.

"Pulanglah," ucapnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada cukup tegas. Seperti kata ultimatum yang ia ucapkan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini.

Baekhyun lantas menuruti titahnya, ia berdiri, masih menggunakan jas hujan transparan miliknya, dan segera permisi pulang.

"Besok, masih akan hujan."

Baekhyun berhenti, menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berkata barusan. Pria itu masih seperti semalam. Memandang lurus ke depan kemudian menyesap minuman hangatnya.

* * *

Hari ini kembali hujan.

Benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol kemarin, hari ini masih akan hujan. Baekhyun merasa fenomena alam yang satu ini sudah seperti betah mengguyur kotanya beberapa hari ini.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengeluarkan payungnya. Tidak seperti kemarin dimana ia cukup malu mengenakan jas hujan. Hari ini hujan lebih lebat daripada dua hari sebelumnya, auman guntur di langit pun ikut serta dalam acara mengguyur bumi kali ini.

Bibir Baekhyun membuat seutas senyuman manis. Ia—entahlah, merasa senang dengan hujan akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena bertemu dengan sosok misterius bernama Chanyeol yang ia temukan di hutan dua hari yang lalu.

Bukan berarti Baekhyun menyukainya, bukan, bukan. Baekhyun justru kagum dengan sosoknya yang begitu anggun meskipun dia pria.

Ia lalu membuka payungnya, berjalan santai meninggalkan gedung lalu melewati gerbang sekolah. Fantasinya mengarah pada apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang. Mungkin kembali meminum teh hitamnya seperti semalam-semalam.

Ini ketiga kalinya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke gubuk. Entah untuk jadi sarana melepas penat atau bertemu dengan seorang Chanyeol yang begitu misterius. Baekhyun mengeratkan jaketnya ketika ia mulai memasuki area hutan. Dingin, sejuk. Suara gemuruh juga serta merta menemani perjalanan Baekhyun.

Netra Baekhyun menangkap kembali sosok pria menawan yang duduk anggun di dalam gubuk. Ia menyesap teh hitamnya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Langkah kakinya berhenti sementara, cukup jauh dari tempat berdirinya gubuk.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol, kali ini ia fokus, benar-benar fokus. Meniti sedikit demi sedikit apa yang salah dengan Chanyeol. Kakinya tidak menapak darat, oh tentu saja, ia sedang duduk. Jari tangannya hanya ada lima, oke, normal. Meski Chanyeol sedang duduk, Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa pria ini memiliki tubuh tinggi serta tegap.

"Sudah selesai?"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati karena sudah tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan pria itu, "M-Maafkan aku."

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghampiri gubuk tadi lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Jarak antara keduanya lebih mendekat daripada semalam.

"Minumlah," Baekhyun menoleh tidak mengerti padanya. Chanyeol lalu memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun, "Teh hitam di sampingmu."

Uap teh hitam itu mengepul, Baekhyun meneguk liurnya. Ia buru-buru mengucap terima kasih lalu ikut meneguk teh hitam berian Chanyeol. Ada kesan nikmat pada alunan suara Baekhyun ketika ia selesai meneguk 1 kali teh hitamnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Seperti itulah, bulan depan kami sudah ujian kelulusan," jawab Baekhyun lalu meminum kembali tehnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak sekolah—kami tidak sekolah."

"Kami?"

"Apa besok kau ada urusan penting?" ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada sih. Besok hanya, oh iya, besok aku ada bimbel sepulang sekolah."

"Bimbel?"

"Iya, bimbingan belajar."

Chanyeol tertawa geli, "Oh, jadi itu bimbel ya? Aku kira tadi apa. Kurasa umurku sudah semakin jauh, sampai kata singkatan seperti itu saja aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Memang umurmu berapa, hm?"

Hanya senyuman yang menjadi jawaban Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memilih tidak membeberkan berapa angka dia hidup dan kembali menyesap tehnya. Hembusan napasnya terdengar jelas saat keduanya memilih diam, begitu pula Baekhyun. Ia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Akan kupastikan besok tidak hujan agar kau bisa lebih fokus dengan bimbelmu."

"Hah? Memangnya kau ini siapa? Pawang hujan? Atau malah Dewa? Yang benar saja," jawab Baekhyun diiringi tawanya halus.

"Dewa? _Pft_ —mungkin saja."

Mereka kembali bercengkerama santai dengan topik tidak biasa. Seringkali Chanyeol mengalihkan beberapa hal yang membuat Baekhun terkadang menautkan alisnya bingung.

Hujan seolah-olah seperti komplemen yang mengikuti alur keakraban Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Komunikasi dua arah diantaranya menali jalinan pertemanan hangat; membuat Baekhyun ingin hari-hari seperti ini terus hadir.

Entah itu tutur ataupun gelak tawa dari Chanyeol; membuat Baekhyun ingin mengenal lebih jauh pria di sampingnya itu. Hari-hari sebelumnya dimana ia selalu terista saat hujan turun, selama tiga hari terakhir ini begitu menyenangkan.

Ditemani secangkir teh hitam panas di antara keduanya.

* * *

Hari ini hujan tidak turun.

Baekhyun memandang lekat-lekat pada cerah terik matahari. Penuh ribuan harap jikalau langit akan memberi sedikit gejala mendung sore ini. Tapi tidak akan, katanya.

Baekhyun ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Sepulang bimbel nanti, ia akan cepat-cepat pergi ke gubuk untuk berjumpa dengan Chanyeol; lebih kepada bertanya kenapa prediksi yang ditutur Chanyeol kemarin ternyata tidak meleset.

Baekhyun pergi tergesa-gesa menuju bimbel. Panasnya matahari sama sekali tidak menggoyahkan semangat Baekhyun untuk segera bertemu dengan kawan barunya. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, sang tutor pun belum hadir. Sepertinya Baekhyun datang terlalu awal.

Ia duduk; menghempaskan bokongnya pada salah satu kursi di dalam ruangan bimbel. Salah seorang anggota bimbel tiba-tiba datang.

"Baekhyun? Tumben sekali kau yang pertama kali datang."

Memilih tersenyum, Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan buku dan beberapa peralatan tulis menulis, "Kau sendiri juga datang terlalu awal, Kyungsoo."

"Eh? Aku selalu datang di jam ini. Biasanya, hanya aku sendirian di sini menunggu yang lain datang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sambil menunggu, biasanya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membaca buku."

 _Ewh_. Bukan tipikal Baekhyun sama sekali. Baekhyun tidak terkejut sih dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, pemuda itu sendiri dinobatkan sebagai siswa bimbel tercerdas di sini.

"Hari ini tidak hujan ya."

Denting telinga Baekhyun begitu sensitif kala mendengar kata hujan, "Ah, iya ya."

"Aku penasaran, apa yang _Kuraokami_ rencanakan dengan tiba-tiba membuat hari ini begitu cerah. _Amaterasu_ pasti senang sekali dibuatnya."

Entah Baekhyun yang kekurangan mengkonsumsi buku-buku sejarah atau otaknya tiba-tiba jatuh ke dengkul, ia hanya mampu ternganga tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata asing dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh tafsir, "Kau pasti tahu maksudku. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun mengenal Kyungsoo hanya saat ia mulai memutuskan untuk mencari bimbingan belajar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka bertemu, bercengkerama sesekali, tidak terlalu dekat, tapi Baekhyun tahu sosok Kyungsoo yang terlampau cerdas. Tidak pernah ada interaksi lebih mengenai kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Apalagi perihal _'seseorang'_ yang ia jumpa beberapa hari terakhir. Seingat Baekhyun, ia tidak menceritakan pertemuannya bersama Chanyeol dengan siapapun. Sekalipun Orang Tuanya.

"Kau kenal Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menggeleng seraya seutas kurva senyum melekat pada bibirnya, "Aku tidak mengenalnya, seorang _Shinigami_ menceritakannya padaku."

Apa pula itu _Shinigami_. Baekhyun hampir menangis tidak paham dengan istilah-istilah yang dimaksud temannya ini.

"Kau tahu cerita rakyat _Izanagi_ dan _Izanami?_ "

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng tidak tahu.

Gelak tawa Kyungsoo pecah, ia menyeka air mata pada ujung netranya, "Pantas, kau terlihat bingung sekali."

"Pelajaran kesukaanku itu seni, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan sejarah atau apapun itu yang mempelajari masa lalu."

Kemudian, diamnya Kyungsoo menjadi momok bagi Baekhyun.

"Ada kalanya, masa lalu memaksa kita untuk melihat kembali apa yang terjadi pada masanya, agar hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada sobatnya; masa depan. Tanpa masa lalu, tiada masa sekarang. Menurutku, masa lalu adalah sosok pahlawan." Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun, "Hahaha—aku aneh, ya?"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menganggap Kyungsoo aneh. Tuturnya begitu halus, Baekhyun takjub dengan sendirinya. Pemuda itu kemudian memberikan sebuah buku pada Baekhyun.

"Kemungkinan besar, kau akan memiliki pengalaman yang sama denganku, jadi kupinjamkan kau ini."

Sebuah buku setebal bantal dengan judul, Myth: All Around The World. Baekhyun tentu kaget setengah mati, Kyungsoo sepertinya ingin menjadikan Baekhyun satu spesies dengannya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membaca semuanya. Ada halaman yang sudah kulipat, jadi baca yang bagian itu saja."

Alis identik Baekhyun masih bertaut, ia lalu membuka buku tadi, tentu langsung menuju halaman yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

Bukanlah bab _Izanagi-Izanami_ ataupun bab _Shinigami_ , tapi bab bertitel _Kuraokami_ yang langsung Baekhyun tangkap ketika membuka buku tadi.

 _Kuraokami_ _—_ sang Dewa Hujan.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju arah pulang. Selalu, hutan menjadi area paling Baekhyun nanti, akhir-akhir ini. Sore itu masih terik, tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan turun.

Kisah Dewa-Dewi yang Kyungsoo pinjamkan tadi bermain-main di dalam angannya. Tak ayal membuat Baekhyun curiga bahwa segala cerita fantasi yang setiap insan ciptakan sebenar-benarnya ada.

Kalau boleh, Baekhyun ingin memelihara Pegasus.

Pikiran kekanakan itu terhenti ketika ia mengingat lagi siapa itu _Kuraokami_. Ada maksud tertentu kenapa Kyungsoo meminjakan buku itu padanya dan langsung mengarahkan pada bab sang Dewa hujan. Seperti yang ia bilang sebelumnya; _"_ _—_ _Kau sudah bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini."_

Kalau begitu, Chanyeol?

"Ada apa denganku, hm?"

Napas Baekhyun lantas berhenti ketika sahutan mendadak terngiang di telinganya. Tanpa ia sadari, Baekhyun sudah berada dekat dengan gubuk. Dan di sana sudah ada Chanyeol dengan balutan pakaian yang cukup berbeda. Kalau tiga hari kemarin ia mengenakan lengan panjang sampai-sampai menutupi seluruh tangannya, sekarang hanya setikas bahu; memperlihatkan otot bisep yang terlihat mengagumkan meski pakaiannya yang sekarang tidak kalah ningrat.

Baekhyun tidak melihat adanya teh hitam di sana. Sebuah tongkat panjang, dengan hiasan-hiasan aneh; Baekhyun tidak mengerti, berada di genggaman Chanyeol. Ingin sekali tertawa karena perawakan Chanyeol lebih seperti seorang biksu.

"Kau sepertinya sudah tahu siapa aku ya." Chanyeol kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berdiri canggung, "Tapi, ketika kita berdua bertemu seperti ini, kau hanya harus menyebutku Chanyeol—

—bukan _Kuraokami_."

Sontak Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, "Kau seorang Dewa? Dewa?"

"Y-Ya? Aku rasa..."

"Kau serius?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menyahut seperti apa, tapi raut penasaran Baekhyun itu seperti menuntutnya untuk berkata, "Iya."

Bukan alunan kagum maupun kaget yang Chanyeol dapatkan, melainkan sebuah gelak tawa hebat dari lawannya. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikir manusia, ia hanya mampu membaca apa yang mereka batin tanpa mengerti maksud dan tujuannya. Sama dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak mampu menangkap hal aneh apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat kawan barunya itu tergelak.

"Aku—aku, berteman dengan seorang Dewa, astaga. Chanyeol, astaga," Baekhyun masih tertawa, ia sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"K-Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang salah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak, masih ada sedikit tawa keluar dari mulutnya, "Tidak ada, hanya saja, bagaimana mengatakannya ya. Ini benar-benar hebat, hebat!"

Chanyeol—masih tidak mengerti.

"Berarti kau yang mengatur hujan? Hari ini kan tidak hujan, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku ingin—bertemu denganmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, begitu tulus, "Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang balik tersenyum, "Bimbel mu sudah selesai kan?"

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku di sini kalau begitu."

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah jahil, "Kau ingin hari ini hujan?"

"Buat hari ini hujan!" seru Baekhyun gembira, ia buru-buru mendekat pada Chanyeol, "Tolong sediakan teh hitam untukku juga, ya."

Detik selanjutnya hujan langsung mengguyur bumi. Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol menjetikkan jari atau melakukan atraksi khusus untuk menurunkan hujan. Hujan, terjadi begitu saja.

Baekhyun masih takjub, ia kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol. Pakaian pria itu berubah ajaib seperti yang biasa Baekhyun lihat, serta teh hitam mengepul di tangannya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Ia mengembuskan napasnya anggun.

"Jangan formal begitu terus!" tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan menepuk punggung Chanyeol, "Santai saja. Kita kan teman."

Chanyeol tidak percaya. Dewa agung seperti dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini, terlebih oleh manusia kisaran umur 18 tahunan yang baru ia temui tiga hari yang lalu.

Namun sesuatu di dalam dada Chanyeol menghangat, merengkuh hatinya yang selama ini kesepian. Ia mengharapkan hal ini sudah sedari dulu; memiliki seorang teman akrab dari Bumi.

Sosok Baekhyun secara otomatis berada di peringkat pertama dalam daftar manusia yang Chanyeol sayangi.

"Hey, ceritakan aku soal _Shinigami_ yang dialami Kyungsoo! Ceritakan juga tentang Dewa-Dewi lainnya!"

Sekarang mereka lebih terbuka, lebih dekat satu sama lain. Baekhyun tidak peduli sekalipun Chanyeol itu Dewa hujan, Dewa ini, Dewa itu, ia akan tetap merengkuh Chanyeol sebagai teman akrab barunya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum riang.

Chanyeol mengetahui namanya, dengan fakta dimana Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri. Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa senang sekali.

Hari-hari bergulir, terus seperti itu. Baekhyun akan datang ke hutan untuk bertemu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bersedia menurunkan hujan untuknya. Memang, tidak selamanya Chanyeol bisa menggunakan kuasanya, adakalanya ia harus bergantian dengan Dewi kemarau—Minseok, begitu Chanyeol menyebut namanya—untuk membuat sirkulasi seimbang pada setiap belahan bumi.

Baekhyun juga mengetahui beberapa Dewa lainnya yang menjadi _'pasangan kerja'_ Chanyeol di Bumi. Jongin, sang _Shinigami_ dan Sehun yang notabene bernama _Karikami_ , serta yang lainnya.

Hari-hari itu terus hadir. Setiap harinya.

Dimana Baekhyun dan sang Dewa hujan sebagai pemeran utamanya.

.

.

.

 _Dalam mitologi Jepang, terdapat sepasang Dewa-Dewi bernama Izanagi dan Izanami. Mereka berdua adalah Dewa-Dewi penting yang dipercaya sebagai asal muasal pulau-pulau di Jepang. Mereka berdua saling mencintai dan akhirnya menikah. Sayang sekali anak pertama mereka terlahir tidak sempurna. Kali kedua, Izanami akhirnya dapat melahirkan banyak anak yang menjadi cikal bakal Dewa-Dewi selanjutnya. Izanami kemudian melahirkan Kagutsuchi, sang Dewa api. Izanami jatuh sakit karena melahirkan Kagutsuchi dan tak lama kemudian wafat. Izanagi yang amat bersedih lalu membunuh Kagutsuchi dengan pedang langit miliknya. Tetesan darah dari tubuh Kagutsuchi melahirkan gunung-gunung berapi dan sepasang Dewa._

 _dan Kuraokami_ _—_ _sang Dewa hujan._

 _[source: mythologies]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _selesai_

a/n: ini sebuah fic pembuktian. _Friendship_ dibalut romansa konotatif dengan diksi yang menuntut diri ini bolak-balik buka KBBI. "Ini bener gak?"/"Pakai P atau B?"/"Oke, tunggu, kita cari kata yang lebih pas"/"Demi apa udah 3ribuan _words_?!"

Yah, seperti itulah adegan ku membuat _fic_ ini. Penuh perjuangan, ngiahaha. Oh iya, jika ada rujukan yang gak dimengerti silahkan tanyakan, sebisa mungkin akan ku jawab :)

 _So_ , jangan lupa _review_ , _fav_ , dan _follow_ untuk mengapresiasi _fic_ ini dan karya saya ya!


End file.
